big_brother_voicefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother Voice 1
Big Brother Voice 1 is the first season of Big Brother Voice, a discord based voice chat ORG. The season was won by ____ over ____ in a X-X vote. ____ won AFP. Twists * Maneuverable House: '''The house guests are able to move around the house in to different "rooms" by doing a set of commands. There are 10 rooms available. * '''Have-Nots: '''Each week the Have-Nots are determined, these people are only allowed in the Have Not Room between the hours of 9 PM and 9 AM, and also cannot enter the kitchen. Houseguests Have-Not History Game History Week 1 As the game began an alliance was created between, Nick, Cody, Hey and Bailey with Gus and Dohrito also involved. Nick used this alliance and won the HOH Competition, '''Wheel of First Impressions, and nominated Toon and Joey with Joey as the target after he threw Cody under the bus. Nick then went on to sweep the week as he won the power of veto in Puzzle for Veto. He decided not to use the veto leaving nominations the same. On Eviction Night (Day 5) Joey was evicted by a vote of 7-2. Week 2 Gus won the next HOH competition, Over/Under, and nominated Bailey, as a pawn, and Nika as the target for being inactive, for eviction. At the veto competition, Bouncy Hoops, Hey got the highest score and won the Power of Veto. At the veto ceremony Hey decided not to use the POV leading to Nika's unanimous eviction on Day 10. Week 3 Sunny Day Sky, the next HOH Competition was won by Toon. Trying to get into the majority, he nominated house outsiders Gabe and Edge for eviction, but at the How Many? veto competition Edge won his way off the block. In his place Toon nominated Gus, another target of the 4-person majority after he was seen as overplaying, who was promptly evicted by a 6-1 Vote on Day 16. Week 4 Week 4's HOH Competition, Slide for the Fallen was won by Dohrito. After he nominated Gabe and Edge, Dohrito continued his streak and won the Stack veto. After the nominees were left the same the house voted to evict Gabe by a 4-2 vote on Day 23. Week 5 Hey won the next HOH Competition, Remembery Wall, and nominated the only people he wasn't aligned with Ant and Edge for eviction. When Ant won the Power of Veto in the Bean Distribution Competition he took himself off the block. In his place Hey nominated Dohrito, after being threatened by his sneakiness, who was then evicted by a 4-1 vote on Day 28. Week 6 In the Rolly Vortex HOH Competition, Toon won his second competition of the season. Once again trying to integrate he nominates, Ant and Edge. Then at the Invisible Maze POV Competition, Ant won his second veto in a row and removed himself from the block. At this point the majority alliance split into pairs, Bailey and Hey against Cody and Nick pushing for the renom. Cody and Nick win out and Bailey is the renom. He is then evicted unanimously after being seen as too large of a threat. Week 7 At the beginning of Week 7, Hey, Cody and Nick solidify their threesome as Nick wins the What the &%#!? Head of Household. He nominates Toon alongside Edge as a pawn. After Hey wins the veto in the Quick Quips Competition. He decided to use the veto on Edge leading to Nick nominating Ant in his place. Cody and Hey decide to keep Toon as they both see him as a close ally. Leading to Ant's 2-1 eviction. Week 8 In Week 8, Toon won the I'm Still Hanging On HOH Competition. He nominated Nick as his target alongside Edge, the perpetual pawn. At the 2 for 2 Veto Competition, Toon won again and kept the nominees the same. At the eviction ceremony, Hey and Cody went against Toon's wishes and evicted Edge in a 2-0 vote. Week 9 Round 1 Hey won HOH in the Remember the Days Competition and nominated Nick and Toon. In an intense BB Voice Board Game veto, Nick got the win saving himself from the block. He decided to then stay loyal to his Final 3 alliance and evict Toon. Round 2 The final 3 competed in a 9 Hour Long, ALERT ALERT Endurance Competition that Hey eventually won. Then in Part 2, Cody beat out Nick to advance to Part 3. In the final Jury Statements Part, Hey won on a tiebreaker and evicted Nick who he thought had a better chance at beating him. Making Hey and Cody the final 2. Finale